<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rainy weather. by Froggiestarrock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574774">rainy weather.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggiestarrock/pseuds/Froggiestarrock'>Froggiestarrock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Milo Murphy's Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Crush, Coming Out, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mild Gore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggiestarrock/pseuds/Froggiestarrock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just another band practice at Mort's place except for the thunderstorm. Wind howling so loud it could be heard throughout the house, rain furiously pouring down in large amounts, causing leaks and damages, to go out for too long would have horrible consequences to your health.</p><p>Mort had an odd feeling in his gut as the rest of the Murphy crew played and batted around ideas for songs, it was the feeling something bad was about to happen. He tried to just play it off, it was probably just the weather leaving toxic thoughts in his head.</p><p>Until his phone rang.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bradley Nicholson &amp; Mort Schaeffer, Bradley Nicholson/Mort Schaeffer, there's no kissing so it could be seen as just platonic with a one sided crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rainy weather.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Didn't add Bradley's arm because I hate that side plot so goddamn much tbh... I just wanted to make some hurt and comfort stuff to cope with a bad week I had and this the complete chapter, decided to let y'all see it too, tell me if I made a mistake, haha, I know it's a weird ship leave me alone I'm self projecting me and my ex's relationship.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mort's POV</p><p>It was just another band practice at my place except for the thunderstorm. Wind howling so loud it could be heard throughout the house, rain furiously pouring down in large amounts, causing leaks and damages, to go out for too long would have horrible consequences to your health. I had an odd feeling in my gut as the rest of the Murphy crew played and batted around ideas for songs, it was the feeling something bad was about to happen. </p><p>I tried to just play it off, it was probably just the weather leaving toxic thoughts in my head.</p><p>Until my phone rang.</p><p>When I picked it up and saw the number id I could barely believe it. It was Bradley. Bradley never called me, in fact he contacted me so little that I didn't even know I had the cynical teenager's phone number. Maybe that's why I answered despite our poor excuse for a friendship or relationship at all. I could only hear rain and wind for the first few seconds of the call, making my bad feeling grow.</p><p>"Hello?" I chuckled out, half amused at the sudden call, half nervous.</p><p>I didn't get an answer back, just more wind. But there was something else in between the thunder, it sounded like muffled crying. I could feel my stomach tie up in knots as I looked around at my worried friends and got them to quiet down so I could hear better.</p><p>"Bradley? Are you okay?" I called out again, thankfully this time I got a reply.</p><p>"Hi- I know this is stupid I'm sorry but you're the only one I know really, which I know is even dumber because I don't at all and-"</p><p>"Woah woah! Slow down, one second." I stopped him as I quickly stood up and left the room.</p><p>"What's going on? I can't hear you over the wind," I asked.</p><p>"I-I... I'm sorry this is so dumb I shouldn't have called you..." He was crying.</p><p>"No, it's okay, what's up man?" I asked once more, trying to keep him on the phone.</p><p>"... my parents kicked me out..."</p><p>I stood there in the hallway, speechless, trying so hard to say something but I couldn't, I didn't know what to say. I always knew that Bradley's parents weren't the best from the little things he'd say about them, the dark bruises he used to try and hide to the way he never let anybody go to his house also made me think but I never had the proof to tell anybody, I just tried to be more friendly to him when I noticed a new mark.</p><p>"...where are you now?" Was all I managed to say.</p><p>"Out-outside my h-house, they locked all the doors..." I could hear his teeth chattering from the freezing winds.</p><p>"Okay, I'm coming to get you, do you think that you could meet me halfway?" I say hastily, grabbing my coat and shoes.</p><p>"M-Maybe... I'll try..." He mumbled, his voice was getting fainter.</p><p>"Okay, do you want me to stay on the phone?" I asked as I got ready to go out, my heart beating so fast against my chest.</p><p>"N-No it's okay..." I couldn't tell if he was lying but I probably couldn't keep my phone in the rain anyway.</p><p>"I'll be there in 5 minutes," I quickly said and hang up.</p><p>I didn't even know if I had enough time with the way he sounded barely strong enough to say a sentence but I quickly told my friends that I'd be going out and told my mom in the dining room that another guest would be here, talking so fast I couldn't even explain myself past a nervous jumble of words that weren't meant to be coherent. I snagged an umbrella from the coat rack and ran out the door, fear overtaking my limbs.</p><p>It was so cold outside, even with my layers and coat, the wind was either slowing me so much my run was a walk or nearly blowing me away into the night. I could barely see through the hurling rain but I thankfully still remembered where he lives despite only going there when I was so little when I last went there. When I didn't see Bradley at the halfway mark I started to go faster, even if my lungs were nearly giving in on themselves.</p><p>I found Bradley not far from his house. I barely even saw him through the storm but I thankfully noticed his curled up body before I ran over him. He wasn't wearing a coat or anything, he was wearing just his usual clothes that were now soaked so useless against the cold. I pulled out my umbrella and tried to protect him from the elements as I crouch down to him, reaching out to help him up.</p><p>Bradley didn't move, he was just shaking violently and had his face buried into his knees. I didn't know what to do so I just placed a comforting hand onto his back, trying to get him to get going and into a warmer, safer place. Then I noticed the blood. There was red staining through his shirt and jeans, he was hurt. Badly hurt. I could feel my heart breaking more and fear consuming me. I tried to keep a level head though and think clearly for his benefit.</p><p>I grabbed his hand and pulled him up with all my might, he was awake but in so much pain and so cold he could barely walk. I put his arm around my shoulder, closing my umbrella so it wouldn't break from the strong winds and also so I could call my mom for help. We started to quickly walk, it was mainly just me pulling him along the pavement as I prayed that she would pick up.</p><p>"Mort what is going on?" I hear her say through the other end, remembering that she has no clue.</p><p>"I'm sorry I'll explain later but please can you get the medkit ready, my friend is hurt-" I say quickly, trying to race back home.</p><p>"Hurt? How hurt? Where are you right now?" She bombards with questions.</p><p>I look down at Bradley, he was so faint, "Badly hurt. I can't explain right now but I'm nearly home please just hurry-"</p><p>I quickly hang up before she can say anything else so I could concrete on getting him to safety, I'm so lucky he doesn't live too far away, I don't know how he'd cope with any longer outside. When we drew closer I've never been happier to see the window lights, I pick up the pace and nearly fling the door open. My mom was waiting for us as we quickly got in. She looked beyond terrified but I couldn't blame her, so was I.</p><p>She ushered us to the dining room where a medkit was and Milo in one of the chairs, taking things out of his backpack. I guess she must have asked him for help because of his experience, it was nice to know Bradley would be in the hands of somebody who knew what they were doing. When Milo saw us, his eyes opened so wide in shock and horror, I didn't know quite why until I saw the full state the poor boy was in.</p><p>"Oh my-!" Milo exclaimed, standing up instantly and grabbing a few things.</p><p>Bradley got pulled away from me and I stepped back, my heart still racing from everything. I finally got a full look at the wreck he was in. Bradley's clothes were shades darker everywhere from the rain and had batches of red along his back and his collar. Most of that blood was coming from his banged-up nose, it was pouring down in heavy amounts, his nose had been bashed against something because of the redness.</p><p>His cheek was also swollen and cut like he was punched by somebody with a ring, along with other marks all along his body, mostly hidden by his clothes. Milo instantly got to work on Bradley's cuts, making him lean over the sink because of his nose bleed as he disinfected the wounds. I wanted to help him as much as I could and started to go upstairs so I could get him some dry, clean clothes when I feel somebody grab my shirt.</p><p>I turn around to see Bradley's sad eyes as he begged "Stay... Please..." </p><p>"...Okay buddy..." I mumble with a slight smile as I put a hand on his waist and hold him as close as I could right then.</p><p>When his nose bleed eventually stopped, Milo got him on the dining room chair to gauze up his cheek. I sat there next to him, holding his hand, it was so cold, so tiny in mine. My mom got him a blanket to warm him up gradually and started to warm some water up for hot drinks. I was just started to wind down until Milo tried to inspect the wounds under his shirt. Bradley jumped and pushed his hand away, bringing his knees up to block him, shaking his head.</p><p>"Bradley please you're hurt! I just want to help, I can't do that if you won't let me..." Milo pleaded, obviously concerned for him despite their rocky relationship.</p><p>But he refused to budge, he just shook his head again. Milo sighed and looked at me for help, but I didn't know what to do either. I looked over at him, he looked so scared, I wondered what was going on in his head, what could I even do to help him right now? Before I could figure that out, my mother's voice called over my worrisome thoughts.</p><p>"Mort dear; why don't do you get Bradley some dry clothes? I doubt the ones he's in are very comfy..." She says with a frown.</p><p>"Oh... Oh! Right, yeah. Come with me," I force a smile at him, glancing at Milo and grabbing the medkit behind his back.</p><p>Bradley had been in my house before but I doubt he remembers it, it was for a school project ages ago, that's why I probably had his number. I guided him up the stairs and into my room, locking the door behind me and place the box down. I watched him as he stared blankly into space, I've never seen him so quiet before, it was so sad to see him in the state he was in. I tried to keep moving along though and looked for some clothes that might fit him.</p><p>"Here, these might do, I'll leave so you can get change," I say with the best smile I could give and turned to leave.</p><p>"No..." I suddenly feel somebody grabbing my shirt again, I look over to see him shaking.</p><p>"...Okay I'll stay, c'mon sit down, relax for me..." I say in a soft voice as I guide him to my bed and try to comfort him as best as I could.</p><p>Bradley was so visually scared, I've never seen him be so shaken up despite all the crazy things he sees in school. It was so out of character for him to be this vulnerable, what ever happened must have really hurt him bad. I wanted to ask but I wouldn't dare make him relive it all. The broken teen leans into my body, his head resting on my shoulder, his shaky hands reaching for mine and I quickly hold them tight, warming them up too.</p><p>"I'm sorry- I'm sorry for everything-" he suddenly starts, shaking so badly as I feel wetness on my shirt where his eyes are.</p><p>"Hey, hey buddy it's okay! I'm glad you called-" I began but was cut off by his wavy voice.</p><p>"No- It-it's not okay! I'm a bother to everybody and I shouldn't have dragged you into this..." he cries out, gripping my hands tight.</p><p>My heart aches as I hear his voice break and his tears come pouring out. I try not to cry as well and just hold him close, shushing him as I run my fingers through his wet hair. He pulls away after calming down a little bit, it was so strange to see his usual scowl and mean personality replaced with red eyes and a quivering lip, I wonder if it was all just a mask this entire time. Bradley took a deep breath in and out before speaking.</p><p>"Thank you... for everything," He couldn't look at me but I knew he was sincere anyway.</p><p>"No problem, I'm glad you called me, I'm always here for you..." I mumble, brushing my thumb over his knuckles.</p><p>"... hey do you think you help patch up my back? It... Really hurts..." he said slowly yet cautiously, blushing lightly. </p><p>"Of course heh, thank you for letting me," I smile wide and stand up to get the medkit.</p><p>While I was turned Bradley had started to unbutton his soaked flannel shirt, why the time I got back to bed I realized why he didn't want Milo to do it. His body was covered in scars and bruises, most of the cuts were on his shoulders, I don't even think I could blame his parents for them though, no matter how much I wanted to just so I didn't have to imagine what the other possibility was. Bradley started down at the bed, covering himself with his arms.</p><p>"Bradley... I'm so sorry..." I begin, feeling so guilty for not noticing, for not doing anything but he stops me.</p><p>"Don't... Please just get this over with..." he said with a bitter tone, turning around so I could see his damaged back.</p><p>It looked like he had fallen, or pushed onto, or stabbed with a broken glass bottle, small shards remained in there, he must be in so much pain by the looks of the injury. I tried not to freak out at the gore too much, even with the dried and fresh blood everywhere and got the disinfectant ready and a wipe to place the shards in. It would be even more painful to get it out and disinfectant the wounds, I felt guilt pile up in my stomach but I knew this had to be done.</p><p>"I'm sorry about this..." I mumble as I begin with the biggest piece, causing him to wince and clench the covers beneath him.</p><p>It took a lot of work to get everything out, Bradley's knuckles were white for how hard he was gripping onto the blanket, holding back every agony filled groans he could but it was too much. He was still a kid, and there was no numbing thing I could give him, he might have been better in hospital but I know he would never agree to that, they might ask too many questions or call the police and I know that would end up terribly for him.</p><p>"Okay we're halfway there, you're doing great," I reassured him the best I could, letting him hold my non-dominant hand to help with the pain.</p><p>Then I can to disinfectant, and god did it hurt me to hear him cry out like that. I tried to get it down as quick as I could and bandage him up before he had to suffer anymore. After it was all done, I hugged him gently from behind, resting my head on his shoulder. Bradley leaned into the touch so eagerly like it's the first time he's been hugged in ages, the thought only makes me hug him tighter. He was so cold, so skinny, it scared me.</p><p>"You should probably get dressed..." I noted after a while as I notice him shivering.</p><p>"I guess you're right, thank you for letting me borrow your clothes by the way..." Bradley said in a meek voice.</p><p>"No problem heh, they might be way too big for you though," I chuckle as I let him go.</p><p>As he got up though I remembered one more thing, "Wait, we still need to do the bandages,"</p><p>"Bandages?" He asked as I got up too and picked up a box from the kit.</p><p>"Yeah, for your shoulders. You don't have to tell me how you got them, but I want you to know that I'm here for you if you ever might want more of those scars, I don't want you to be hurt..."</p><p>I couldn't read his face after I said that, I think he appreciated it though and let me place the animal-themed bandage, clearly one of the things from Milo's backpack, over the cuts on his shoulder. Afterward he quickly got changed into the hoodie, shirt, and shorts I gave him, though because Bradley was tiny compared to me it was more of an oversized hoodie that came to his lower thighs and shorts that had the waistband lace tied up three times to fit.</p><p>Although I would never admit this to Bradley in fear he would think I was weird, he looked pretty cute in my hoodie. But for now, I just hide my blush and walk down with him downstairs to be met with my mom cooing over Bradley and immediately wrapping a blanket around him and giving him a hot chocolate. I could tell that, even though embarrassing for me, my mother's loving nature meant to world to him at that moment.</p><p>We walked into the living room to see Melissa, Zack and Milo all sat on the couches or floor, they immediately smiled at our entrance and started talking about what they're been working on and what's been going on at Milo's house while he's been gone. I and Bradley settled down on the couch, I was concentrated on the story about Milo's dad when all of a sudden I feel a blanket over me and Bradley's head was resting on my shoulder.</p><p>I feel my cheeks flush but I try and keep my cool as I lift my arm and lay it around Bradley's shoulder, almost instantly he repositioned to be cuddling into my side as he drinks his hot beverage and watches Milo reenact his dad being blown away in the storm and knocking down 5 trees and a billboard with him. I feel my heart melt at the contact and I just smile wildly as I pull him a little bit closer to me.</p><p>Eventually, everyone had to go home before the storm got any worse to the point where people couldn't get picked up anymore which was understandable. We say our goodbyes and they wish me luck and telling Bradley that they hope he feels better soon. When they were gone Bradley got very more cuddly and was not nuzzling his head into my neck, it was all so out of character for him but I wasn't complaining heh.</p><p>As we were setting up the air bed for Bradley after I convinced my mom to let him stay for the night before we asked what we were going to do, I got a text from Milo.</p><p>Milo: Hey, hows brad holding up? :((</p><p>Mort: I think he's doing better, still quite silent though...</p><p>Milo: You got him to talk about what happened?</p><p>I look up from my phone and looked at the tiny boy who was crouched down on the ground, messing with one of the spare blankets we had. I stare at the gauze on his cheek, the light cuts and grazes on his knuckles, he had certainly been in a struggle, I hated imaging what he must of went through though, should I even ask him? Would I ever work up to even attempting?</p><p>Mort: No but I think I know what happened...</p><p>Milo: I know it's probably not my place to say but I think you should go to the police, or at least get him to a hospital to make sure he hasn't broken anything, they can help him...</p><p>Mort: I know I know but I have this feeling that it wouldn't end well, and I doubt Bradley would ever be on board for that, I always trust my gut feeling.</p><p>Milo: If you're sure... I better get to bed but keep me updated! :))</p><p>I just send him a thumbs up and turn off my phone. I notice that Bradley was staring into space, eyes have gone dark and he was unmoving. It seemed like he was lost in his thoughts, one million miles up in the sky, in his own little world. I try and bring him back to school gently by grabbing his hand and rubbing my thumb over his damaged knuckles, giving him a small smile when he gazing up at me.</p><p>"Hey, buddy... How are you doing?" I ask, worried about his dazing off patterns.</p><p>"Tired..." He mumbled out, leaning over and burying his face into my shirt.</p><p>I chuckle and run my fingers through his hair as I tease, "Aww, do you wanna go to sleep tired baby?"</p><p>Despite him scowling at me and rolling his eyes, he nodded lightly and collapsed onto the finished bed, he was probably exhausted from the day from hell he was put under. I smile at him as I stand up to leave but I feel a hand on my jeans. All of sudden Bradley had both hands on my shirt and he was dragging me down into the bed, taking me entirely off guard and causing me to fall.</p><p>"Sorry... I just- I thought- if you don't mind I mean-" He began in stammers.</p><p>"Do you want me to stay?" I ask, saying the words for him as he nodded.</p><p>I chuckle and get under the covers for him, holding him tightly, he felt so small against me. Bradley instantly latched onto me, wrapping his arms around my torso and even had one of his legs around me. It felt amazing to be able to hold him like this, he usually hated my over-affectionate habits and pulled away from most of my hugs, then I realized something, I couldn't restrain myself enough to not ask him.</p><p>"Hey Bradley...? Why did you call me out of everyone? I didn't even think you liked me that much..." I muttered.</p><p>He didn't say anything at first, I was starting to think maybe he didn't hear me until, "You're the only person I like,"</p><p>"You're the only person I feel the most comfortable with, even when I was bitter and angry, you never stopped being kind to me and you told me when I was being too much, you're my only real friend..."</p><p>I was speechless, I didn't even say anything at first in fear of crying in front of him and just hugged him tighter, so glad he is safe right now at this second, even if it's just for tonight, I didn't even want to think about what would happen if he hadn't called me. I didn't want to let him go, just in case he was hurt again, having the thought that if I was holding him, no harm would come to him again.</p><p>After a long period of silence, of me just playing with his hair and thinking of everything that had happened tonight, I suddenly hear a light mumble coming from Bradley, I first thought he was trying to say something until I realized he was sleeping soundly in my arms, so peaceful and still. I smile and cuddled up with him to sleep right next to him, laying my head on top of his. </p><p>When I woke up, it was still dark outside, a few hours have clearly passed but it was still very late. It didn't take long for me to realize what had woken me up. Bradley was thrashing around, mumbling nonsense, and had his face all scrunched up in distress. I quickly woke myself up and tried to calm him down, restraining him, trying to get him to stop hitting my chest and trying to rip the skin of his arms or ripping off the bandages.</p><p>I held his wrists above his head, having to get on top of him to stop his kicking too, "Bradley! Wake up!"</p><p>Suddenly, his eyes shot open, his breathing so heavily and he had nearly head-butted me as he tried to sit up quickly. I give him some space as I guided him through some breathing exercises, eventually having him crawl into my lap and wrapping himself around me again, I guess I was a really good person to cuddle with, not that I was complaining about his clinginess. After a while of soothing motions, Bradley finally looked at me.</p><p>"Are you okay...?" I ask as I continue rubbing circles into his back.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah just... Nightmares you know heh..." he chuckled nervously, clearly still shaken up.</p><p>"Do you wanna talk about it...?" I offer, giving him a soft smile as he thought.</p><p>It took him a while to answer but he eventually mumbled out, "okay... but please don't say anything..."</p><p>"It was about well, what had happened... My parents they- I don't know how but they found out something about me that they frowned upon greatly, no matter how many times I apologized for being the way I was, no matter how many times I tried to tell them I'd change they- God- I'm sorry..." I could see his eyes watering even through the darkness.</p><p>"You don't have to continue-" I begin, not wanting him to suffer like this but he stopped me.</p><p>"No, I want to tell you, so I won't have to tell a stranger, later on I mean, you're the only one I feel like I can talk to..." Bradley's voice broke occasionally as he spoke.</p><p>"They wouldn't listen to me, they had always punished me before, never to the extreme of-... I'm s-sorry I just c-can't-" He choked back on sobs before getting his composure back, "Afterwards, they told me to never come back to their house again, that I was a disappointment to them, a useless waste of resources that nobody could ever love..."</p><p>He got silent after that, I could tell that it was word by word of what he had heard, it broke my heart into pieces, "... anyway, I was left alone and scared, so I called the only person I knew could help me..."</p><p>I didn't respond, mainly because he told me not to but also because I was silently crying, I didn't usually cry at anything, or at all, but the way I could hear his voice so broken, all the terrible things that have happened to him, I could tell how much this was going to affect him for the rest of his life just by how he trembled when remembering the abuse. I hold him tightly, promising myself that from that moment on I wouldn't let go.</p><p>"Mort? You're shaking..." Bradley said with a voice filled with deep concern that only made me shake more.</p><p>"I love you man, like so much, I'm never going to let anything happen to you again..." I mumble through sniffles and muffled sobs.</p><p>"Don't you start crying or I'll start crying and I've already cried a thousand times today!" He pleaded, placing his hands either side of my cheeks in an attempted act of comfort.</p><p>I chuckle and smile right at him, placing my hand on top of his, "Okay, I won't..."</p><p>It was silent after that, I wish I knew what was going on in his mind as he stared at me. Bradley was shuffling himself closer to me with red cheeks, I could see how much he was blushing despite the low light. Our faces were so close, it was hard for me to not blush myself, or look at him for too long in fear I'd do something I'd immediately regret, no matter how much I wanted to get even closer.</p><p>Bradley got closer, our noses bumping into each other, he lefts out a faint nervous smile but still didn't back away. I place my hands on his waist, my fingers brushing against the skin under the hoodie. It felt nothing else mattered except us right now like we were in our own world, I loved it so much. We locked eyes and I couldn't look away from any longer, his dark eyes had nearly made me lose all control and kiss every freckle on his little cheeks.</p><p>"Has anyone ever told you how nice your eyes are?" I mumble out in a love-struck haze.</p><p>Bradley's cheeks flared up instantly and I watched as he nervously muttered, "Ah well um, no I um guess not really haha."</p><p>He was so cute when he was embarrassed, "Well maybe somebody should tell you that more often because they're wonderful,"</p><p>He couldn't stop his smile along with his dimples, making me smile even wider, I rarely got to see them so it was a lovely sight to see. I decided to try and make him keep that smile for longer and mess around with him. I took one of my hands off his waist and booped his little nose, sticking my tongue out in the process and making the sound effect. That caused a fantastic response with a delightful chuckle and a nosebooping back, sound effect and all.</p><p>That caused a burst of hushed laughter between us, it was still the latest hours of the night so we did need to at least try to be quiet. Unfortunately, the laughter didn't last long. Bradley had a thought, or something happened while he was thinking and he suddenly stopped everything, couldn't even look at me as he frowned and stopping cupping my face, much to my disappointment as I yearn for the warm of his hands again.</p><p>"Mort... I need to tell you something before we... continue being close I guess..." He mumbled as he picked at his skin nervously.</p><p>"And if this makes you see me differently and you never want to even see me again that's- t-that's fine..." His voice was breaking the more he talked.</p><p>"Hey now, I never want to stop being around you let alone let alone never see you again," I reassured him, playing with his hair, making him smile slightly.</p><p>"I'm just saying I'd understand if you know... well... here I go... I-I..."</p><p>"I'm gay."</p><p>My eyes widen at his confession, he had his face all scrunched up and body so stiff, like he was expecting me to be angry or to have any sort of negative feelings to this. Even though I was surprised for sure, it was more of a shock how much luck I had, now I knew that he wouldn't be weirded out by me and that we could bond over this or even take our friendship one step more. Or I could just make a fool of myself...</p><p>"Oh, same haha!" I blurt out nervously through forced laughter, not realizing that I could have said that so much better.</p><p>Bradley finally opened his eyes and just  stared at me, "...really?"</p><p>"Yeah heh, guys are cute what can I say?" I mutter as I scratch the back of my neck nervously.</p><p>"Heh, yeah they are..." I hear him mumble as he stared at me, making me blush way more than before.</p><p>"Anyway, I really don't mind haha, if that wasn't clear already," I laugh out.</p><p>"Yeah heh, I just thought maybe you would freak out like..." Bradley trailed off, but I already knew what he meant.</p><p>"Is that what your parents found out-"</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>There was silence between us after that, the only sound was the rain pounding against the living room window and the occasional thunder strike and gust of wind. I sigh and rested my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his torso, bringing him as close to me as possible. Bradley reacted by playing with my hair and hugging me back, his body shaking from the cold air.</p><p>"It isn't anything to be ashamed about if that was why you were scared, there is nothing wrong with the way you are..." I mutter to him.</p><p>"But everything they told me-" He began but I quickly cut him off.</p><p>"Your parents aren't beacons of truth, they're wicked people, they just want to hurt you, don't let them..."</p><p>Bradley stayed silent. I grabbed the blanket behind us and wrapped it around us, "You're safe now..."</p><p>I feel his body tense as he let out a deep sigh and rest himself against me, grabbing the corners of the blanket and wrapping his arms around my neck so we were almost cocooned in the furry fabric. I hold him tightly until I feel his body loosen again and I hear the soft sound of deep breathing and slight snoring coming from the smaller boy in my lap. I chuckle and gently lay him back down in bed, cuddling up to him.</p><p>As I feel myself start to drift away, the pitter-patter of the rain calming down outside made a pleasant match with the warmth that was wrapped around me. As I look down at his peaceful expression, I could feel my heart skip a beat, I couldn't stop myself from grinning as I push some hair that was in his face behind his ear. I hold him even closer to me, muttering out as I fell asleep. </p><p>"You're safe..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp! Tell me if you want a second chapter. Tbh I love height differences and very drastic personalities of couples so it didn't take long for me to see them getting closer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>